


Private Lessons with the Headmaster

by lilydahlia



Series: Slytherin Girls [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent and Draco spend some alone time with the Headmaster - Severus Snape for some very private lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lessons with the Headmaster

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "victory." It's VERY sexual. And I have no idea why I wrote this. But it's rather hot. Enjoy!

Millicent loved the idea of Severus Snape being Headmaster of Hogwarts. Mainly it was because he was more of a father to her than the man she was related to by blood.

Severus had told her plainly within the first week of school that while she was within the walls of his office, she would be allowed to call him by his given name.

Her visits to his office became quite frequent and rumours abounded about the goings-on behind the closed doors.

Of course, Millicent had heard all the best and worst rumours. Her personal favorite was that she, Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy (who also made frequent visits to see the headmaster) were involved in a heavy threesome.

This, of course, was followed by the rumour that Millicent loved both of them and Draco and the headmaster loved only each other - which meant she was only being used.

Millicent snorted. Well that one was closer to the truth than all the others. She did love both Draco and Severus, but they both loved her as well - though differently. It was a fully loving relationship all around.

Millicent's lips curved into a smirk as Draco entered the room and made his way up to his dorm room. He glanced at her before he started up the stairs and gave her a smirk in return.

She remembered exactly how and when the whole thing had started and it was before Severus had become the Headmaster.

It had started in 6th year, when Millicent had returned to Hogwarts less fat and prettier than in years past. This was noted widely by more than just Crabbe and Goyle who couldn't get a girl if their lives depended on it. Draco took note of it quite quickly as did the potions master.

Severus had always treated Millicent like a daughter, since her own father cared for her less and less with every passing year. Even if her beauty and curves were shaped by magical potions and glamours - she still had the most epic tits of any of the Slytherin girls. Now that they matched her body, she could flaunt them in front of anyone.

Millicent recalled the first time she'd ever been summoned to the Headmaster's chambers. Even now her lips curved into a smile remembering it.

***

Millicent entered the room upon command and closed the door behind her. The click of the lock should have made her stop short, but she proceeded into the room removing her cloak along the way.

"Good evening, Headmaster," she greeted, putting her cloak over the back of the chair before she sat down in front of his desk.

"Miss Bulstrode," he said inclining his head as he steepled his fingers in front of his chest. "It has come to my attention that you have come back from summer break more changed than last year."

He gave her a through once over - pausing at the juncture of her thighs first, then at her breasts, and her full bottom lip before meeting her eyes. She could clearly see the lust there.

"When we are within these walls alone or in Draco's company here," he said. "I must insist that we continue using our given names as I've granted you the use of it last year in private moments."

"Of course, sir," she replied out of sheer habit. "I mean, of course, Severus." Her lips curved into what she was quite sure was a seductive smirk. She licked her bottom lip, wetting it as she watched him move from behind his desk.

"Draco will be joining us shortly and then," he paused, reaching out to brush his fingers through her hair, "then I will instruct both of you in the subject I'm sure you are both lacking in."

Millicent nodded obediently and leaned into the touch of his fingers as they brushed through her long hair. She didn't think he would kiss her - at least not until Draco was present to watch. But he did. His lips brushed softly against hers for the first time. Millicent shivered and closed her eyes, but before he could slant his lips fully over hers there was a sharp knock at the door.

Severus pulled back and told Millicent to sit before he went to the door.

"Draco," he drawled. "Please, do come in."

Draco stepped through the door, looking perfect as he always did - not a hair out of place.

Severus closed the door behind him and moved back to his desk as Draco took a seat beside Millicent. He stood before them, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at them. His princess and his prince.

"I hope that both of you know why you are here by now," he said. "I've agreed to instruct you both in the art of love making."

Draco's lips curved into a smirk. "Does that mean I get firsts of Bulstrode?"

Millicent rolled her eyes. "Sorry, love, but you're past getting firsts of me."

"And just who was your first, love?" Severus asked, more for Draco's benefit than his own.

"Miles Bletchley," she replied smoothly. "This past summer."

Draco was relieved. He didn't want to be with a virgin ever again if he could help it. Once with Pansy over the summer was enough for him.

"Very well, then we all come to this with at least one experience," Draco replied.

"Can one presume that you and Parkinson made it this summer?"

"One can and one will never mention it again if she knows what's good for her," he replied.

"Trust me, you won't even remember her when I'm done with you," Millicent smirked.

"That's enough," Severus said, uncrossing his arms. "Both of you, into the bedroom and disrobe. The time for talking has passed."

***

Five minutes later, Millicent and Draco were standing before each other fully naked. Severus circled them, inspecting them both from bottom to top. He didn't touch them. No. Not yet. They would be doing the touching to each other for this session.

"Draco," Severus said, stopping beside Millicent. "I want you to kiss Millicent. A simple kiss and step back into place. Do not touch her just yet."

Draco did as asked, stepping forward to slant his lips over Millicent's for just a moment before he stepped back into place.

"Very good," Severus drawled, watching Millicent's reaction. Her breathing hitched and her nipples hardened as he watched.

"Now," he said, circling them again. "Draco, I want you to take her into your arms, body to body and kiss her passionately. You may use your tongue and you may touch her breasts, but no lower."

Draco stepped forward again, his arms going around her middle as she put her arms around his neck. He quickly covered her lips with his, flicking out his tongue to taste her lips before snaking it inside her mouth. She responded immediately, kissing him back. Her fingers trailed into his hair and she held him close. He moved his left hand to her breast and cupped it. He pinched the nipple and flicked eagerly with his thumb. She moaned into his mouth, obviously turned on by the action.

"That's enough," Severus said, his voice growing husky with desire as he watched them.

The stepped away from each other and Millicent immediately missed the warmth of Draco's body. She lowered her eyes and caught sight of his erection - and what a sight it was - jutting out proudly from the blond curls of his groin.

Severus circled around behind Millicent and brushed his fingers over her arse before he reached around and brushed them through the hair at the apex of her legs. She was wet and waiting for what was to come next.

He stepped back, removing his clothes quickly. He had decided earlier not to join them, but now, he'd changed his mind. He would watch and participate. Showing them when they went wrong what to do.

"On the bed, both of you," he said, watching them as the complied. Both of them gloriously naked with their pert asses swaying with each stride toward the bed.

Draco was the perfect Slytherin gentleman, helping Millicent onto the bed before he joined her. They sprawled out - side by side, facing each other with enough space for Severus on the other side of Millicent.

Severus joined them, sliding up behind Millicent. He pressed against her and beaconed Draco to do the same.

Draco complied and moved against her, sandwiching her between them.

"Give us a kiss, Draco," he groaned, pressing his erection against Millicent's plump arse.

Draco leaned across Millicent and brushed his lips over Severus' very gently before the older man clasped his hand on the other's neck and drew him into a deeper kiss.

Millicent squirmed against both of them, getting wetter as she watched them kiss. Severus was the first to withdraw and plant his lips on her shoulder, nipping lightly as he kissed her skin.

"Kiss her," Severus commanded. "Kiss her like you mean it and touch her as I am touching her."

Draco didn't have to be told twice. His lips found Millicent's easily. She opened her mouth for him, granting him full access to plunder her mouth. His tongue brushed hers and she moaned, squirming against him again.

"You may touch him, princess," Severus whispered against her neck. "Touch him all you want."

Millicent nodded, her fingers moving down to brush the tip of his prick. She spread the pre-come over the length and began to stroke him slowly as he continued to kiss her. Severus' right hand moved to tweak her right breast and she hissed into Draco's mouth as it woke up and stood at attention.

Severus continued arousing her and she tore her lips from Draco's kiss.

"Severus," she panted. "Kiss me, please."

Severus moved his hand and cupped her chin as he leaned over to kiss her soundly. His tongue entered her mouth, stroking it as Draco's had. It was different, but nice. Nice enough to stroke her passion higher.

"Want to be in you," Draco groaned as he dipped down to suckle her nipple.

"Soon," Severus replied as he reached down to brush his erection against the cleft of Millicent's arse. He reached for the lube, putting it on his fingers so he could ready her for his hard shaft.

He moved one finger around her opening and then two until she relaxed. He whispered soothing words to her as Draco's fingers moved down to flick her clit. They moved slowly, but in time together. Draco's fingers delving into her cunt as Severus' fingers moved into her arse.

She moaned, not sure which way to arch her body. "Feels so good," she whimpered.

"That's it...take it, princess," Severus whispered as Draco's lips captured Millicent's again. He was so hard from watching them together that all he wanted was to press himself hard and deep into her sweet arse.

Millicent's fingers moved quicker, stroking Draco's hard cock. He was almost to the point of coming and she knew it. But she wanted him to come inside her - deep inside her, filling her with his seed. His fingers fucked her - in and out as Severus withdrew his.

"Stop," Severus commanded, his voice thick with desire. "Princess, I'm going to enter you from behind. Don't tense until I'm fully inside you and try to relax. Draco, if you see her start to tense, distract her - kiss her until I say stop."

Millicent tried to relax, she really did, but she started to tense up as soon as she felt Severus start to enter her. Draco's lips found hers quickly and kissed her into submission as his tongue danced with hers so beautifully. She gave herself completely into the feeling, opening herself for Severus' prick. He pushed in - inch by slow inch until he was fully inside her.

"Draco, it's your turn," Severus gritted out. "Enter from the front, spread her leg over yours and put yourself inside her."

Millicent opened herself, putting her leg over his hip as he brushed her cunt with his prick. She shuddered and moaned as he entered her. She felt so full as he pushed into the hilt.

"Fuck," she cried out, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck as he began to kiss her again.

Both of them began to move slowly in and out of her in both places and she moaned into Draco's mouth. One more stroke from either of them and she was going to come. But they moved slowly, keeping her right on the edge - not letting her go over as she so desperately wanted to.

Draco groaned into her mouth. She was still tight and his cock was straining for release, but he wouldn't come, not yet.

"You do not come until I tell you to," Severus groaned, moving a little quicker in and out of Millicent's sweet arse.

They both grunted their concent as they picked up the pace as well. Millicent moving her hips eagerly against Draco's prick, taking him in deeper to brush her g-spot.

"So close," Draco groaned, his tongue licking her lips teasingly as they stopped kissing long enough to take a breath.

Severus leaned forward, bringing Draco's lips to his as they both moved faster inside her. She moaned again, feeling them brush against each other inside her.

"Fuck, I'm going to come," Millicent hissed.

"So am I," Draco and Severus said at the same time. The both thrust in harder and faster, feeling each other inside Millicent.

All three of them cried out as they came together. Draco's seed spilling inside her as she clenched around him and came all over his prick. And her arse tightening around Severus' prick as she shuddered from the force of her release. He came in her as well, filling her up to the brim.

They kissed each other in turn as they withdrew from each other completely spent. It was a perfect first lesson - a complete victory over each other and themselves.


End file.
